peelfandomcom-20200213-history
13 May 2003
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *2003-05-13 ;Comments *The single by Minus 8 Feat. Ras Charmer had been given to John by Paul Thomas of the R1 One World programme. Peel says that until comparatively recently, it was unheard of that another radio show would give you a record that they thought you'd like to play on your own programme. JP: "It was regarded at one stage in the early days of Radio One as being a very strange thing indeed if DJs took even the remotest interest in music. Genuinely regarded as rather unhealthy." *Peel is later than intended coming back in after playing the Cranebuilders track because he was untangling the headphone cable from his chair. *John details what happened at Peel Acres after the show had ended the previous Thursday (08 May 2003). Their guest Laura Cantrell had been cajoled into playing more songs, largely it seems at the insistence of Hermeet ("drink had been taken, I have to say"). According to Peel, in the end she gave up singing herself and accompanied Hermeet as he "sang her songs, rather poorly." "It was a great night" though, and one that reminded John of nights he spent with his friends when he lived on Gaston Avenue in Dallas, Texas. The festivities were eventually concluded at 4:30 am, he says. *The Everly Brothers track he plays is one that Laura Cantrell and her crew couldn't perform because of the difficult harmonies involved. Sessions *Aphex Twin Live from All Tomorrow's Parties. Tracklisting *Noxagt: Cupid Shot Me (LP - Turning It Down Since 2001) Load *Freddy Fresh & Treacherous Three: Bum Bum Bum Bum (7") Howlin' *Veer: Naked (LP - Lideskape) Source :JP: "Now here's a record I've been listening to a lot over the weekend." *Undertones: Thrill Me (7") For Us *Hunches: Lisa Told Me (7") Sweet Nothing *Minus 8 Feat. Ras Charmer: Brave And Bold (Minus 8's Plus 8 D&B Mix) (12") Compost Records *Captain Beefheart: I'm A King Bee (LP - Railroadism: Live In The USA 72-81) Viper *Nostromo: What's Up In Your Cryotube? (LP - Ecce Lex) Overcome Records *Mogwai: Killing All The Flies (LP - Happy Songs For Happy People) Rock Action *Facs: Tremble (12" - The Prophet EP) Biotic *Cranebuilders: Water Wash Away (EP - Just Idleness) Ten People Tell *Grandmaster Gareth: The Sound of Gareth (LP - An Introduction To Minute Melodies) Awkward *Peerless Orchestra: "Quaker Girl" Lancers (Figure 5) (10") Zonophone (Pig's Big 78) *Aphex Twin: Live from All Tomorrow's Parties: #Konrad Boehmer: Aspekt #Boogie Boys: Break Dancer #Clarence G: Data Transfer #Egyptian Lover: Living On The Nile #Egyptian Lover: Planet E #BFC: Static Friendly #Suburban Knight: Infra Red Spectrum #Neon Judgement: The Fashion Party #Suburban Knight: Maroon #Martian: Base Station 303 #Surgeon: Magneze #Jeff Mills: I9 #Crash Course In Science: Cardboard Lamb #AFX: 46 Analord-Masplid #AFX: PWSteal.Bancos.Q #AFX : Trojan.Killav.E #Subjects vs Jeff Mills: Dark Matter #Ceephax Acid Crew: Stormdrain #Ceephax Acid Crew: 3 Note Safari #DJ Mayhem: Stormtrooper #DJ Mayhem: M Power #Brainkillers & Remarc: Press The Buzzer #X Men: Tearin (Informer) #Simpleton & Remarc: Unity (Remix) :Brief chat with Mary Anne Hobbs. *Decemberists: Leslie Anne Levine (LP - Castaways And Cutouts) Hush *Ralfe and Mitch: Boosh Waltz (White Label) *Vybz Cartel / Wayne Marshall: Why Yu Doing It? (7") Don Corleon *Everly Brothers: Kentucky (LP - Songs Our Daddy Taught Us) Ace *Frog Pocket: Fir Faas (7") Planet Mu *DJ S4 & Kevin Energy: The Human Race (12") Synthetix *Fleshies: Maelstrom of Whirling Bullshit (LP - The Sicilian) Alternative Tentacles *Artimus Pyle: Shitstorm (LP - Fucked From Birth) Prank File ;Name *John_Peel_20030513.mp3 ;Length *2:00:30 ;Other *Many thanks to B! ;Available *John Peel Torrent Compilation 14 of 17 (2003) *Mooo Category:Available online Category:2003 Category:Peel shows